Ação de Graça Cheia de Graça
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: SINOPSE: Era um dia normal em Smallville quando Lois Lane decidiu visitar seu namorado Oliver Queen. Clark andava mais desconfiado e cuidadoso que nunca, na realidade ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, Martha e Jonathan Kent tentavam fazer o filho enxergar a verdade, mas ele estava mais teimoso do que nunca. Clark havia descoberto que Oliver era O Arqueiro Esmeralda. Nc-17


NO APARTAMENTO

Lois entrou silenciosa no apartamento do namorado com o intuito de surpreende-lo, mas aconteceu o inesperado, ela foi surpreendida por uma imagem segundo a mente astuta dela, de um bandido vestido com uma roupa de couro verde que estava roubando Oliver na cara dura. Sem melindres, Lois tentou impedi-lo lutando com ele. Apesar de acertar com um gancho de direita o "vagabundo", Lois foi atira brutalmente contra um centro de vidro. A jovem ficou ferida, com estilhaços de vidro pelas costas e um grande no ombro. O sujeito fez menção de se aproximar...

-Afaste-se de mim! -Nesse momento a moça disca com dificuldade o número da polícia.

O homem desaparece deixando-a abandonada à própria sorte. Alguns minutos depois uma ambulância chega e os enfermeiros levam a jovem para o Hospital Geral de Metropolis. O hospital entra em contato com Chloe e ela vai atrás da prima ao lado de seu melhor amigo Clark.

-Ah, Meu Deus! Que bom que está bem, Lois. -Diz Chloe aliviada ao ver a prima deitada de bruços.

-É!

-Lois, você viu a cara do homem?

-Não, garotão! Desculpa, mas eu fiquei roçando meu corpo contra os vidros enquanto ele se divertia e fugia em seguida. A única coisa que vi foi aquela roupa de couro verde ridicula que ele trajava.

-Roupa de couro verde? quer dizer, um uniforme?

-Não! Talvez seja o gramado onde suas vacas pastam atualmente.

-Lois?! -Repreende Chloe.

-Desculpa!

-Clark, que tal nós irmos? Lois, eu volto logo?!

-Ok!

Clark e Chloe saem do quarto...

-Acho meio estranho um bandido assaltar o Oliver com a vestimenta dele.

-Porque não era um bandido mas sim o próprio Oliver. -Fala o kryptoniano convencido.

-Como? Perdão, Clark. Mas eu não acho que o Oliver iria machucar a Lois intencionalmente. -Revela a loira descrente de tal hipótese.

-Chloe, há dias venho seguindo os passos do Oliver e antes que reclame, foi para ter a certeza de que Lois estava segura. Eu vi o Oliver se ferir e logo depois ele apareceu na fazenda sem nenhum ferimento.

-Vamos descobrir! -Os dois saem e vão ao D.P para investigar. Chloe acaba achando grandes investimentos de Oliver na área de Pesquisas com kryptonita.

-Segundo o que encontrei no computador da nova pesquisadora, eu acho que o Oliver está se drogando com uma substancia criada em um laboratório das Industrias Queen. Segundo ela, a droga é capaz de curar grandes ferimentos mas ainda não se sabe os efeitos colaterais.

-A ira deve ser uma delas.

-Claro! Oliver jamais machucaria a Lois. -A amiga defende o playboy.

-Seja como for, vou me certificar de que ele nunca mais toque na Lois.

Clark some com sua supervelocidade e encontra Oliver em um bar.

-Clark Kent? Não pensei que gostasse do submundo. rsrs.

-Lois está no hospital agora.

Nesse momento Oliver baixa a cabeça e toma de uma vez o copo de uísque.

-Não era a minha intenção machucá-la. -Confessa.

-Mas machucou! E eu não quero ver você se aproximar dela de novo, não enquanto estiver se drogando.

-Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu devo fazer ou não? -O loiro de olhos castanhos o afronta.

-Eu sou o amigo da Lois, alguém que não quer vê-la sofre que você tem feito. Se a ama de verdade, afasta-se antes de destruí-la como está fazendo com você agora!

Oliver o olha com cara de poucos amigos, mas não diz nada porque no fundo ele sabe que é verdade. Clark sai e volta ao hospital, ao entra no quarto ele nota que Lois estava calada e pensativa demais. A mulher fica com o olhar perdido na direção da porta.

-Está esperando por alguém?

-Não, na realidade estou pensando em uma forma de fugir.

-Lois, sabe que precisa ficar por pelo menos um dia.

-Valeu, garotão. Acontece que eu não quero passar Ação de Graças aqui, por mais que eu deteste esse blábláblá de fim de ano. Além do mais, preciso saber como está o Oliver.

-Acho que o Oliver é quem deveria vir atrás de você nesse momento.

-E ele viria, mas com certeza deve estar muito ocupada, Smallville. -Diz tentando convencer a si mesma de que não estava sendo deixada pra trás.

Clark nota um tom de tristeza na voz da amiga e uma certa apatia ela. Jamais a vira tão tristonha, ele sabia que ela estava sentindo a falta de Oliver. Algo o incomodava a ponto de não querer que o casal estivesse junto ou se visse mais. Toda vez que a filha de Sam Lane pronunciava o nome daquele playboy, era como se estivessem enfiando uma adaga de kryptonita nele.

As horas se passaram e Clark continuava no hospital com Lois, mesmo as vezes usando desculpas como a de "ir ao banheiro" ou "beber água" para poder fazer seus salvamentos diários. Na manhã de Ação de Graças, Lois recebeu alta e Clark a levou quase que obrigada para a fazenda Kent. Chegando lá ele a carregou nos braços mesmo diante de xingamentos e protestos da moça.

FAZENDA KENT

-Graças a Deus, você está de volta, querida! -Diz Martha.

-Vamos cuidar bem de você. -Completa Jhonatan Kent.

-Valeu, Sr. e Srª Kent.

Os Kent saem do quarto de Lois e conversam na sala.

-A Lois está estranha. -Martha.

-Eu sei, ela está assim porque o Oliver não apareceu até agora.

-Mas como ele não foi vê-la no hospital? -Questiona indignado o Senhor Kent.

-Oliver é o Arqueiro Verde, por isso Lois viu um homem com uniforme verde no apartamento dele. Ele estava drogado e a agrediu quando ela achou que ele fosse um bandido.

-Oliver é o... -Lois aparece na escada e fica perplexa com aquela notícia.

-Lois?

Clark fica sem ação ao perceber a presença de Lane ali. Jhonatan e Martha Kent se olham preocupados.

Lois volta para o quarto e tranca a habitação, mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor ela se recosta contra a parede e entra em um pranto como se precisasse daquilo para lavar sua alma. Algumas horas depois de muita insistência dos Kent, Lois desce para a Ceia de Ação de Graças. Seu rosto inchado denota que esteve chorando a tarde toda, mas ela se faz de forte como sempre e se sobressai, se tinha uma coisa que Lane sabia fazer era seguir em frente ainda que tivesse seu coração partido em pedaços. O jantar começa mas alguém bate na porta e Clark vai atender...

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim visitar a minha namorada, não é obvio?!

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, por que não volta depois?

-Ta querendo me impedir de ver Lois?

-Vai embora Oliver, por favor! -Diz Lois aparecendo por trás de Clark.

-Lois, me perdoa? Eu sei que tenho andado ocupado e que não te dei a atenção que devia, mas eu te amo!

-Vai embora, Oliver!

-Mas... Tá bom. Como quiser! -Oliver sai cantando pneu e Lois volta a mesa, ela só faz mexer na comida.

-Eu vou tomar um ar puro.

Lois sai e vai para o celeiro, Clark se levanta para ir atrás de Lois mas Jhonatan o impede. Ao chegar no celeiro, a jovem avista as estrelas e começa a pensar sobre cada ausência de seu ex, sobre as vezes que foi salva e em como seria se ela soubesse a verdade...

-Eu tinha imaginado uma "Ação de Graças" diferente para nós dois. –Anuncia Oliver ao subir os degraus de madeira.

-Quando pensou em me dizer a verdade?

-Na verdade, nunca. –Contesta o loiro cabisbaixo.

-Nossa, isso explica porque até o Clark que é o mais popular do estado do Kansas sabia e eu não! Sabe, eu entendo que não podia confiar em alguém tagarela e que mete os pés pelas mãos como eu.

-Lois, não é assim. Você é uma das pessoas mais honestas que conheço e eu errei em não ter contado antes, me desculpa? Sei que podemos recomeçar, nos finais de semana eu vou estar aqui com você.

-Ollie, eu não conseguiria... Eu não consigo dividir você com o mundo e eu não quero ser uma segunda opção pra ninguém. Eu sei que jamais me machucaria intencionalmente, mas não dá. -Diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito! –Diz se aproximando para beijá-la, mas Lois recusa e se afasta. Nesse momento Clark chega e vê a cena, com um ar irritadiço ele se aproxima.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Questiona.

-O que você faz aqui? Sempre com essa cara de bom moço, sempre querendo a felicidade dos outros. Até onde vai a sua bondade, Clark Kent? Por que não mostra o seu lado mesquinho de uma vez? Chega de se fingir de herói!

-Oliver, vai embora! –Diz Lois tentando evitar uma briga entre os dois homens.

-Adeus, Lois!

-Você está bem? –Pergunta Clark.

-Estou ótima, como não estaria depois de um SUPER DIA DE AÇÃO DE GRAÇAS?! Se não se importa, eu vou dormir!

Lois na verdade tenta fugir das perguntas de Clark, ela sai do Celeiro em direção à casa e se deita na cama. A jovem Lane coloca os fones de ouvido e tateia algumas fotos dela com Oliver. A noite parece longa e o turbilhão de pensamentos que povoam a cabeça da filha de Sam, acabam deixando-a cansada a ponto de cair no sono. Clark vê pela brecha da porta que Lois está dormindo e entra para cobri-la, depois ele sai para fazer uma de suas rondas e sem seguida dorme no sofá.

DIAS DEPOIS

Lois estava recuperada por completo, era um de sol na cidade e os amigos decidiram ir ao Lago Cratera. As meninas estavam radiantes, Clark organizou as cadeiras e ficou atento a tudo que se passava, inclusive a um rapaz que começou a encarar Lois. Ela marota achou o garoto atraente e deu uma piscadela pra ele, coisa que o jovem Kal-El detestou...

-Chloe, é melhor ficar de olho na Lois ou ela vai acabar se metendo em problemas.

-Qual é, Clark? A Lois só está se divertindo, tenho certeza de que se envolver com alguém nesse momento, não é uma prioridade da minha prima. Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que está morrendo de ciúmes da Lois. Hahaha.

Nesse momento Lois estava conversando e de longe o casal de amigos vê que ela está dando risadas, seguramente algo que o rapaz disse. Lois e o jovem entram na água e continuam conversando e se divertindo como duas crianças. Clark e Chloe entram na água e se aproximam dos dois, Lois apresenta o rapaz a eles.

TRÊS HORAS DEPOIS

Os amigos voltam para a fazenda, durante todo o caminho só se escuta a voz de Lois contando tudo sobre o que descobriu de Grant. Rapaz caucasiano, de olhos azuis, 1.80 de altura mais ou menos e com um sorriso encantador, segundo ela. Chloe sorri e concorda no que se refere a boa aparência do jovem e Clark permanece calado.

Ao chegar na fazenda, Chloe se despede deles e vai para casa escrever uma de suas matérias sobre os acontecimentos bizarros do Natal. Lois brinca com Clark...

-Perdeu a voz depois de engolir a água do lago, garotão? –Comenta com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, só não estou afim de abrir a boca pra dizer idiotices como você.

-Wow! Parece que alguém aqui tá com humor péssimo. –Diz cruzando os braços e o observando como quem quer descobrir algo.

-Estou ótimo, se me der licença eu vou tomar um banho. –Contesta enfadado.

-Epa! Primeiro as damas, marinheiro! –Se mete na frente dele segurando a porta.

Os dois ficam separados por centímetros, Clark sente seu coração disparar e Lois fica um pouco confusa e incomodada com aquela aproximação de corpos repentina.

-Quer... Quer saber? Pode tomar seu banho, Smallville. –Lois respira fundo, desvia o olhar e dá um passo até ser puxada de volta por Clark, ele a puxa contra si e a beija. A beija como se estivesse provando o melhor quitute de sua vida. Lois fecha os olhos e invadida por uma sensação nostálgica corresponde àquele beijo, o primeiro talvez de muitos. Jamais imaginara que Clark beijasse tão bem, mas de repente ele começa a flutuar com ela nos braços e depois do beijo eles se abraçam, Clark não consegue disfarçar sua emoção, ele finalmente voou e era ela a razão, sua felicidade esteve ali o tempo todo e ele não havia percebido.

-Lois, eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa a você?

-Tipo como o milharal fica mais verde enquanto recebe a luz do sol? Fala sério, Smallville. Não tem nada pra se ver a noite na Fazenda Kent. –Fala brincalhona.

-Que tal se olhasse bem? –Diz Clark sugestivo e com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ah Meu Deus! Mas como viemos parar em Veneza? –Pergunta embora já esteja maquinando a resposta em sua mente astuta.

-Lois, eu escolhi esse lugar para pedir que seja minha namorada e quem sabe a minha esposa. Mas antes, precisa saber quem sou...

-Um afetado por meteoro, Smallville?! –Afirma intrigada.

-Bom, eu sou de outro planeta chamado Krypton e eu tenho poderes.

-Oh Meu Deus, isso significa que eu não vou mais poder te chamar de "Smallville", garotão?! Que tipo de poderes?

-Visão de Calor. Raio-X. SuperVelocidade. Super Audição e recentemente descobri que posso voar.

- Se usar sua visão de raio X comigo, pode ter certeza que você vai ficar sem os olhos, caipira.

-Lois, eu te amo! –O kryptoniano acha incrível a forma como ela aceitou sua origem e se perde no olhar cativante da jovem à sua frente.

-Sempre te amei, mas tive medo de assumir. Você é o maior poder que eu tenho e se quiser podemos construir nossa jornada juntos.

Lois contesta com um doce e sutil beijo.

-Eu sabia que você era especial, Clark. Eu te amo!

-Você é a melhor parte da minha vida... A minha amiga, a minha cúmplice, a minha esperança e luz nos meus dias mais escuros... Você é a minha maior fortaleza, Lois Lane.

Lois o abraça e os dois ficam num pequeno barco, tendo a luz da lua como testemunha do seu amor. Clark passa a mão no rosto de Lois, como se estivesse admirando cada traço da sua pele e ele a beija apaixonadamente...

FIM


End file.
